


【卡疼】坦克使用指南

by RabbitCandy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, M/M, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitCandy/pseuds/RabbitCandy





	【卡疼】坦克使用指南

黄旭熙正用挂在车内的鹿皮布擦拭着自己的枪。

就在刚刚他用手上的枪打死了他所在的坦克的驾驶员，驾驶员在他开枪的几秒前瞄准了他的心脏，好在他早有察觉，子弹只是擦过了他的肩膀，他继续不紧不慢地擦着枪。

目睹了精彩一幕的还有坦克的车手，一个小新兵。

“为什么？”

黄旭熙本以为李永钦看到这️种场面会吓得屁滚尿流，毕竟他只是个新兵，一个搬炮弹会砸自己脚、穿训练服喊热、维修坦克怕手擦破皮、娇生惯养好在脑子好使还能当车手的新兵，但现在这个小新兵质问他的语气似乎冷静过头了。

“没有为什么，他背叛了组织。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我没有义务再向你透露太多，刚刚擦过我肩膀的子弹就是不二的证明。”

李永钦闭上了嘴，他似乎没有掩盖好自己的情绪，刚刚他的表现完全不像一个新兵该有的样子，希望受了伤的上司没有发觉。

“一会儿拿好你的东西下车。”

李永钦头一次这么听话，也没多问，带着装备和医疗箱就下了车，他想着一会儿可以帮黄旭熙处理一下伤口。

“不问去哪？”

“我问去哪你又说是机密，我只是新兵我无权过问。”李永钦呼吸到了外界的空气，可惜质量不怎么样，风包裹着沙粒直往人脸上打，他皱了皱鼻子，脑袋里想着的是什么时候才能洗上澡。

黄旭熙一直觉得李永钦像猫，刚刚看见他皱鼻子，心想果然很像，脾气也和猫一样，平日举止高傲矜贵，看着乖巧可爱但又会对其他人露出利爪，让人又爱又恨却毫无办法，这种人不应该来到这种危险的环境里，战场并不适合他。

“再往前走走有我们的临时基地，我们去那儿换辆车去总部，驾驶员死了，我受伤了，你开不了这玩意。”黄旭熙抬起未受伤的胳膊，拍了拍和他合作多年的钢铁巨物。

李永钦确实开不了坦克，理论知识他都掌握了，但操作坦克真是太耗费体力了，逼仄的驾驶环境也让人透不过气，在那里待几分钟就会让人汗流浃背，他完全不想让自己的身体变得更黏腻，虽然在沙漠中行走也不算什么轻松事。

说是往前走走，但带着的水都快喝光了，两人还没到临时基地。

“你确定你认路吗，我觉得我们已经走了三个小时了。”李永钦说完，拧开瓶盖准备把最后一口水倒入自己口中，他忍受不了嘴唇的干裂，事实上他忍受不了的事有许多，这只是其中一项。

“只有一个多小时，看来你还是无法正确依据太阳辨别时间......水给我留一口！”黄旭熙眼睁睁看着最后一口水进了小新兵嘴里，他没想太多，就像先前开枪射击叛徒时那样，一瞬间他掐住了新兵脸颊，自己的嘴覆了上去，讨到了半口水。

李永钦脸涨了个通红，他不是羞于与他人亲密接触，只是他的没头脑上司这一下来得太突然，他好像还能体会到刚刚对方舌头卷走了原本在自己口中的水的感觉，而始作俑者却脸不红心不跳，继续在前面走着。他的嘴唇好干燥啊......李永钦想自己是真的霸占了太多水了，分他半口也是应该的。

又走了多时，视线范围内终于冒出了建筑的一小部分，两个人加快了赶路速度，抵达了基地门口，沙漠里的基地无人看守，全靠指纹和虹膜识别解锁，黄旭熙轻车熟路地带着李永钦进入了基地，知道小新兵有洁癖，给他指了个方向让他去洗澡，自己准备去车库找一辆性能好的车。

“我还是先给你处理下伤口吧。”李永钦翻找着基地的医疗用品，自己的小医疗箱只给黄旭熙简单处理了一下，现在也该换药了。

黄旭熙的耳尖几不可见地红了，他自己都快忘了自己还有伤在身，亏小新兵还惦记着。

李永钦俯身给坐着的伤员换药，眼睛眨了眨，上下睫毛扑扇交叠了下扫进了他上司的心里，黄旭熙耳朵比刚刚更红了，他仔细瞧这小新兵，平时那副不保持干净就会死的样子荡然无存，取而代之的是混杂着沙粒的短发，布满污痕的衣服，汗津津的小花脸，但眼睛还是那样闪亮亮的，未曾变过。

包扎完伤口，李永钦满意地抚平了蝴蝶结的褶皱，轻轻拍了下黄旭熙没有受伤的地方，“好啦！”尾音带着一丝愉悦。他抬起头和黄旭熙平视，发现对方眼神炽热地盯着自己，“我先去洗澡了。”察觉到些许不对劲，李永钦掉头去了浴室，又是这种眼神，就是因为黄旭熙老这样盯着自己，他才会以为黄旭熙才是那个对组织图谋不轨的背叛者，意图想干掉自己，但自己好像判断失误了。那么这样就一定是黄旭熙眼睛有问题，为什么老喜欢盯着自己看啊？抛去和他有仇，剩下的原因就只有一个：黄旭熙看上自己了，水汽氤氲中，李永钦挑了挑眉，人类啊，真是一种好猜的生物。

从浴室出来，李永钦裸露的肌肤和浴室外空气打了个照面，冷得他哆嗦了一下。黄旭熙此刻正在和车库里的车纠缠着，他权限不算小，但车库里配置最高的车还是无法使用，他只能退而求其次选择一些性能稍低一点的，但解开主智能锁后的后续步骤又不算简单，黄旭熙解得脑子都疼了。他见李永钦洗完澡了，心情特别愉快的样子，仿佛能看到身后的猫尾巴，快乐地翘着，随着李永钦走来的步伐一摇一晃。“小新兵，过来，这车后续解锁你来搞，我也去洗洗。”

李永钦瞧了瞧那车，嫌弃地嘟了嘟嘴，又回过头叮嘱黄旭熙，“你别让伤口碰水啊！”他知道没脑子上司一定不会注意的，他好不容易扎好的完美蝴蝶结肯定又要重新打一次了。

黄旭熙再次到达车库时看见李永钦正在最高配的坦克上兴奋地研究着仪表。

“你怎么开得锁？”

“你刚刚挑的车好丑，我看着这个好看，试了下发现它没上锁，就上来了。”

黄旭熙还是疑惑，但没再多问就当接受了这个解释，不过有了最高配的车谁还要委屈自己用低配呢？

两个人又稍作了休息，收拾了必备品准备前往组织总部。

“该拿的我都拿了，我们走吧。”李永钦扭了扭屁股使了下劲儿把最后一箱物资搬上了车，黄旭熙仗着有伤在身，已经在副驾驶️闭目休息了，李永钦翻了个白眼爬上了车。

“军用坦克开不了，这个你总会了吧，出了岔子，这玩意儿我可赔不起。”黄旭熙连眼睛都没睁，打趣道。

“睡你的觉吧！”李永钦拽下了车门，熟练地操作着精密的设备，将车开出了车库，车库门缓缓下降将黄沙和室内再次隔绝，车行驶的速度很快，沙粒从地面和履带的交界处不断被扬起挥洒在车后的空气中。

黄旭熙闭目休息够了，睁眼瞧身旁坐着的人，早已不是灰头土脸，狼狈的小花猫，整个人清爽又带着朝气，脸上也神采飞扬，一幅开车开得挺爽的样子。他发现李永钦每次出任务都会带着自己的私服，现在身上套着一件印花白色T恤，外面又罩着蓝色针织坦克背心。

“你现在不像是个雇佣兵，像个来做慰问演出的小偶像。”黄旭熙冲着驾驶座上专心开车的李永钦吹了个口哨，调笑道。

“如果你可以不要一来精神就开始气我的话，我相信你的伤能好更快些。”李永钦连眼神也没给黄旭熙一个，自顾自地开着车。

“这是夸你的意思，在沙漠摸爬滚打一圈还能像你这样保持漂亮的不多。”李永钦听罢扭过头盯着他，黄旭熙心里掌了自己一嘴。

“我是说精神，像你这么精神的不多！”

李永钦刚张口准备说什么，车后突然传来一声闷响，他从后视镜上看到他们车后有几辆车追了上来，敌人从窗口探了出来，正在用机枪射击他们的车。

“不好，那崽子死前和敌方通了信准备在我们回城前截杀。”黄旭熙直起身子探往旁边，想让李永钦往后躲躲，自己来操控车，免得对方的枪支弹药伤到小家伙，谁知道李永钦还是执意握着方向盘，把黄旭熙按回了座位。

“这要是你之前选的那辆车，我们早就被打成筛子了。”李永钦说罢咬咬牙，一脚把油门踩到底，看着后视镜尾随来的车辆，准备一口气冲回城，好在敌方也没料想到这两个人居然搞来一辆车速如此之快而且枪炮也不能奈何的履带车，他们也知道接近主城的边界有官兵严加防守，最后一行人追赶不及消失在了黄沙里。

李永钦也没管敌人如何，只是一味地开着车，脑门上沁出的汗珠顺着脸颊流下，在透过车窗的阳光照射下显得有些迷人。黄旭熙就那么盯着出了神，丝毫没有刚逃出危险的紧张感，不过他下体某处倒是开始紧张了，裤子的布料瞬间变得有些紧绷，察觉到自己失态，黄旭熙身子左扭右扭怎么都感觉不对劲，反而没有注意李永钦已经拿着卡在城门处进行了扫描。

进了城门，要到达组织总部还要穿越一片树林，李永钦放缓了开车速度悠哉悠哉地在树林里绕起了弯。

“我说，你还真是不懂什么是紧张啊......”一句话未完，李永钦刹住了车，手摩挲到了黄旭熙的裤子上，“像你这种在危急时刻还能这么精神的不多。”方才黄旭熙说给李永钦的话这下被悉数奉还，黄旭熙额角渗出被人抓住把柄的冷汗，大手盖在李永钦手上准备把小猫爪拿开，“人在紧张状况下会这样是正常的，你不用管我，我们先回总部。”

“你要就这样子回去吗，而且现在你右臂受伤，自己一个人也不行吧。”李永钦冲黄旭熙眯着眼笑了一下，起身跨了一步到了黄旭熙的座位前，座位前的空间足够宽敞，李永钦蹲了下来，把头搁在了黄旭熙的大腿上，一双黑亮的眼睛盯着黄旭熙，“我可以帮你。”

暧昧的气氛点到为止，作为一个成年人，黄旭熙自然知道这意味着什么，甚至已经想到接下来会发生什么，李永钦自己送上门来，他自然不会拒绝，车内的氛围被一点即燃。

“这是你说的。”黄旭熙弯下腰用手扣住了李永钦的后脑勺，然后堵住了他的嘴放肆吻了起来。李永钦也毫不保留主动张开嘴等着黄旭熙的侵入，但等对方舌头顶入他口腔里时，他的小舌头却灵巧躲避着攻势。黄旭熙几番纠缠下才逮到了小家伙，他轻轻咬了下李永钦的嘴唇，“有没有人教过你要听长官的命令？”李永钦回啃了长官一下，小牙齿在黄旭熙唇上磨了磨，“我觉得现在是我占领着主导权，你该听我的。”

李永钦自己攀了上去，跨坐在黄旭熙身上，把人压在了座椅上，他一边啃咬着黄旭熙的嘴，一边把那人身上的迷彩外套解开，迷彩外套下只有一件黑色紧身背心，贴在那人凸起的健硕肌肉上。李永钦的嘴慢慢下移，在黄旭熙脖颈上轻啄着，时缓时急，在麦色的肌肤上也留下了星星点点的红印。

黄旭熙也没闲着，低头擒住了李永钦一动一动的小耳朵，怀里的人抖了抖，不甘示弱地开始解身下人的皮带，拉链拉开的瞬间，他的手接触到了硕大的器官，纵使还隔着一层布料，却好像已经灼伤了他的手掌，怔了怔神，李永钦开始慢慢用手描绘着黄旭熙内裤下的火热。

“怎么？吓到了？”黄旭熙在他耳旁悄声问道。

“这种事上我还没害怕过。”两人之间好像有着隐形的战火，非要比出个胜负。黄旭熙听了回答，一口咬在李永钦的喉结上，虽然动作迅速，啃噬起来却又轻柔不敢伤到怀中的猫咪，李永钦的脖颈修长，他着迷地在上面留下自己的印记。

李永钦不安分的手扒下了黄旭熙内裤的边缘，终于握住了一直传递热源的柱体。黄旭熙嘶了一声，那根东西在李永钦手里跳了跳。好像孩童拿到了一直想要的玩具一样，李永钦温柔地将黄旭熙的阴茎从上而下描摹了一遍，然后收回手指开始套弄起来。

“你不会三两下就泄出来吧？”李永钦抬起头冲着黄旭熙狡黠地笑了笑，黄旭熙贴近他亲了亲那翘起的嘴角，“放心，会比你晚的。”随后手护在李永钦背后将他推到在仪表面板上，紧接着抽出手来开始解他的裤子，自己身上衣服凌乱不堪，罪魁祸首倒是还穿戴整齐。

李永钦的下面其实也已经硬到不行，只是装作轻松，一直先帮着黄旭熙解决。比黄旭熙那个大家伙小了一圈的肉柱弹出了内裤，黄旭熙没像李永钦那样先柔情片刻，他握住李永钦的阴茎就开始上下揉搓套弄，直到顶端渗出了些许汁液，李永钦被黄旭熙弄到无力还手，只能身子抵在仪表面板上发出微弱的呻吟，黄旭熙食指点了点流出液体的铃口，液体在指尖和柱体上牵出了一丝细线......

李永钦看着这场面脸颊上悄悄泛起了轻微的红，哼唧了下，直起身来将自己的衣服脱掉，光裸着上身和黄旭熙坦诚相见。谁知道黄旭熙用手指挑起了他那件蓝色针织背心让他直接套在身上，李永钦嘟了嘟嘴没反抗，穿上才晓得黄旭熙有多么恶趣味，他的乳头在针织背心的空隙里露了出来，本来是件用来装饰的背心，到黄旭熙这里变成了充满情趣意味的衣物。

黄旭熙低头含住了李永钦的一颗乳珠，因为衣物的摩擦，本来还缩在里边的乳头挺立了出来，黄旭熙用嘴吮着，又不时地用上下牙轻轻摩擦，咬着脆弱的肉粒，另一边则用手关照着，手指按压在细绳上再去摩擦娇小的乳头，李永钦胸前两粒被不同的方式折磨着，不一小会儿就变得又红又肿，他趴在黄旭熙没受伤的肩上，小声开始啜泣，“你属狗吗？别咬了......呜呜呜”李永钦虽然很痛但不得不承认还是很爽，他的阴茎一颤一颤打在自己的身上。黄旭熙吸了个满足后，摸了摸衣服口袋才惊觉自己没带套，眼下也没有东西给挂在自己身上的小猫扩张。

像是心电感应一般，李永钦向后座一探，探出了一瓶润滑液和一盒安全套，“我有说，该拿的我都拿了的”，他鼻尖红红的，但全然没有刚刚被咬时羞耻的样子，还骄傲地扬了扬头。

李永钦从盒里倒出一个套，用嘴撕开口，拿出给黄旭熙乖乖套上，自己又向后仰倒，踩在座椅上挺起了身子，将穴口暴露出来，黄旭熙看见此情此景有点把持不住，但还是得等李永钦扩张开来。李永钦将润滑液倒在自己手指上向自己的穴口探去，因为姿势和角度的原因，他不能很好的给自己润滑，黄旭熙用自己未受伤的那只手揩过了李永钦手上的润滑液，帮他涂抹在了穴口周围的嫩肉上，小心翼翼往里面戳进去，慢慢地旋转着手指向更隐秘的地方探入。

李永钦就那么看着黄旭熙的手指进入自己，嘴里的呻吟毫不掩饰地溢了出来。黄旭熙又挤了一些润滑液，将穴口的肉润滑得更加软嫩，这次他插入了两根手指也不算太困难，向里探时，他勾了勾手指，往另一处探寻，几次切换角度后，在新一次试探中，李永钦突然崩紧了身体，身体急剧颤抖了一下。黄旭熙知道找对了地方，又再次开始慢慢戳刺，加入了第三个手指，穴肉已经被润滑开，细密包裹着黄旭熙的手指，他又再次往那个角度戳去，原本缓慢的速度开始得到了提升。

“啊......那里不要再碰了......啊......”李永钦抓着他的胳膊开始央求他放过自己，黄旭熙却没听进去，手指继续转动摩擦着那个地方，李永钦像河滩上离水濒死的鱼一样不住地吐息，“那里不行......不要了......啊！”阴茎随着他体内手指的戳刺一跳一跳打在自己腹部，最后没忍住泄了出来，他的身体持续了一小会儿颤动，嗓子里只冒出细微的声音却说不出来任何话。黄旭熙把手指从温热柔软的地方拔出，把刚刚李永钦泄在平滑的腹部上的精液涂抹了开来。

“现在知道怕了？还没到重头戏呢。”李永钦听了黄旭熙的话后脾气又上来了，刚刚还在求饶的他跪坐在黄旭熙身上，扶稳了黄旭熙硕大的性器，准备一口气吞下，黄旭熙扶着他的身子控制着嵌入的速度，前端的伞状刚没入李永钦的身体时他就有点吃不消，但还是咬了咬牙继续坐了下去，到了三分之二时，他没了力气，整个身体瘫软了下去。

黄旭熙夺走了主导权，开始按着他自己的频率动了起来，他缓缓没入李永钦体内又抽出，让李永钦适应着，与刚才的手指截然不同，李永钦挂在黄旭熙肩膀上差点没哭出来，但黄旭熙较为温柔的抽插让他渐渐适应起来，他开始发出了轻微的呻吟。

看着李永钦逐渐适应，黄旭熙这才开始冲着之前摸索到的隐秘之处进攻，李永钦短促地叫了一声，开始连续不断的哼叫，黄旭熙继续扶着他的腰，掐着他腰间的软肉开始大力的进出，肉体碰撞和液体的黏腻粘连的声音弥漫在整个车内。李永钦从一开始不间断的呻吟转换为断断续续，最后只有破碎的声音从喉头冒出，他整个人挂在了黄旭熙身上，任由着黄旭熙的阴茎从他的穴内来回顶入。

黄旭熙果真像之前说的那样，李永钦被操着射了一次后，他还是没有泄，继续使出蛮力挺动着下身，“啊......你...你怎么就是不射啊......我...呃嗯！我真的不行了......”李永钦闷着头发问，换回的却又是一阵猛烈的顶弄。黄旭熙的大手插入李永钦的发间，不久前还干爽的头发现在变得湿漉漉的，就连身上也是，更别说下体被他操弄得满是淫靡的痕迹，爱干净的小猫又脏了，被他弄脏了，他的心间被一种满足之感侵占，“你又要洗澡了，baby。”黄旭熙被一种难以言说的情绪驱使，再次加快了频率，李永钦被颠得连话都说不出，只能紧紧抱着黄旭熙，最后黄旭熙闷哼了一声，终于解放了出来，他从李永钦身体里退了出来，李永钦的小穴还没从刚刚的抽插中恢复，穴口一张一合映入黄旭熙眼底，他那本来软下三分的阴茎又站了起来。

李永钦见状悄无声息地从旁边置物台的瓶子里取出了一颗药片，放到自己齿间咬着，随后又吻上了黄旭熙的唇，药片从李永钦嘴里渡到了黄旭熙口中，冒出的甜丝丝的味道渗进了舌尖，李永钦用舌头一顶，药片划入了黄旭熙嗓子里被吞咽了下去，他继续捧着黄旭熙的脸热烈地吻着，黄旭熙还没来得及问吞下去的是什么，就忽然感受到了一股无力，眼皮直往下耷拉，最后和下眼睑合在了一起。

李永钦看着晕过去的人这才松了口气，“搞什么嘛，精力这么旺盛。”李永钦撅着屁股，心不甘情不愿收拾了残局，把男人射满的安全套拿了下来打了个结扔到一旁，又给男人穿戴整齐，自己下体一片泥泞却无法及时清理，只好先草草穿好衣服，他身上有着经过性事的味道，这提醒着他刚刚被身旁的男人操过的事实，但眼下他只能拖着自己狼狈不堪的身体，先把黄旭熙送到安全的地方。

黄旭熙醒来时，眼前是一片刺目的白，负责他的小护士走到床边给他说现在的身体状况，情况良好，昨天的伤也因为及时处理没有恶化，今天就能出院。

“和我一起来的人呢？”

“您被送来时只有您一个人啊，其他的我们也不清楚。”

黄旭熙心下气恼，昨天一没注意，李永钦不知道给他喂了什么东西，他居然直接晕了过去，明明刚和自己做了那档子事，转眼就翻脸不认人给自己下了药，还真是小看他了，也不知道偌大的主城他跑去了哪里。

在黄旭熙呆在医院的这段时间里，他的上级来看望过他，并对他此次揪出卧底的行动大加赞赏，一颗定时炸弹埋在组织里不尽快除去的话，以后会有更大的隐患。黄旭熙除了揪出卧底，还得到了对方手中的机密文件，上级说过两天会对他进行表彰，到时候全城的佣兵都会到场。黄旭熙现在已经不在乎受不受表彰了，他现在一心只想着逮住占满他思绪的那只狡猾小猫。

“所有佣兵都会到场吗？”黄旭熙抛出这么一个问题，上级还以为他很在意这次表彰会，笑着拍了拍年轻人。

“对，所有人，而且那位会出面，亲自嘉奖你。”

“那位？”说实话黄旭熙还是挺惊讶的，他们嘴里的那位正是组织的头目，这位头目神龙见首不见尾，像他这样等级的也只听说过头目的代号是“10”，却也未曾见过。放在往常他倒是会很感兴趣，但此时他心里倒是只想着等所有佣兵都聚集起来，他就能抓住那只扔下自己就跑了的坏家伙。

接受表彰的日子如期而至，黄旭熙穿了一身黑色军装站在台上彩排，台下乌压压一片人，他扫了一遍也没看到他惦念了几天的人，皱着眉头要看第二遍时，他上级走到他身边。

“LUCAS，今天对你来说是个好日子，怎么还苦着一张脸？”LUCAS是黄旭熙在组织里用的代号，他又想起李永钦也曾喊着自己的代号，“LUCAS”长“LUCAS”短，明明是下属却厚着脸皮要他做这做那......

拉回了思绪，黄旭熙冲着上级抱歉地笑了下，说他可能是紧张了，昨晚没睡好。

“一会儿在‘10’面前可要好好表现。”上级又冲他叮嘱了一番，随后略显骄傲地走下了台。

黄旭熙在表彰开始前也下了台，主持表彰会的人在台上讲着那些俗套的致辞和他这次的丰功伟绩，轮到他上台时，底下传来阵阵像狗叫般的呐喊助威，他兴致不怎么高，但也冲台下笑了笑，站到了台中央。开始前，串场的人和他说过那位到了正式开始时才会来，他盯着左侧台阶，有个人缓缓走了上来，和他不一样的是，那人穿这一身洁白的军装，黄旭熙没再多看，转头看向自己的脚，等待这位BOSS给他别勋章。

“10”走到他面前轻笑了一声，黄旭熙听着声音熟悉猛地一抬头，看见他苦找的人就站在他面前冲他眨了眨眼，“10”接过了礼仪小姐递上的勋章，抬手将金属制的勋章别在了黄旭熙的右胸口，然后像之前给他包扎完伤口那样，轻轻抚平了衣服的褶皱，拍了拍他的胸口。

“你做得很好，LUCAS。”李永钦声音不大，但前排的佣兵听到了，再一次发出来欢呼，后排的人受到鼓动人也加入了呐喊中，不止是因为黄旭熙接受了表彰，还因为他们终于见到了一直以来不以真面目示人的BOSS。

李永钦在欢呼声中，凑到了黄旭熙耳边，用只有他们俩能听见的声音说“一会儿我在办公室等你，旭熙......”他拉长了尾音，整个称呼变得甜腻，随后迅速分开了两人的距离，转头冲台下甜甜地笑了笑，在台下的欢呼中愉快地踱步走下了台。黄旭熙揉了揉刚刚被李永钦呼出的气息沾染过的耳垂，看着走下台的人身后好像又翘起了熟悉的小猫尾巴，一摆一摆地搔弄着他的心。


End file.
